Scarred Briar
by Icyz11
Summary: You never know when those capable claws will strike next.
1. Allegiances

**Hi! This is my second story in this account. Hope you like it!**

Allegiances

ThunderClan

 **Leader: Cloudstar -** Pure white tom with light gray paws

 **Deputy: Robinflight -** Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat: Lillyleaf -** Cream furred tabby she-cat with light brown stripes

 **Warriors:**

 **Stoneclaw** \- Long furred dark gray tom

 **Flamewing -** Ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

 **Gorseflight** \- Golden brown tabby she-cat

 **Cindertail** \- Light gray she-cat

 _Apprentice: Sootpaw_

 **Moonshadow** \- Black tom with white paws

 **Acornfur** \- Light brown tabby she-cat

 **Brackenstep** \- Golden tom with amber eyes

 **Flameheart** \- Small ginger she-cat

 _Apprentice: Berrypaw_

 **Fawnleap** \- Pale brown she-cat

 **Lightpool -** Light brown and cream furred she-cat

 **Pantherleap -** Black tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice: Russetpaw_

 **Leafwing** \- Light brown and cream furred she-cat with blue eyes

 **Smokepelt -** Smoky black tom

 _Apprentice: Cherrypaw_

 **Flowershade -** Dark gray tabby she-cat

 **Sparkfur -** Golden and ginger she-cat

 **Zebrastripe -** Striped black and white she-cat

 **Specklewing -** Speckled brown she-cat

 **Skytail -** Gray and white tom

 **Lionfang -** Golden tabby tom with brown paws, tail tip, and ears

 **Snowypelt -** White she-cat with silver tail tip

 **Icepool -** White she-cat

 **Kestrelclaw** \- Black tom with sharp claws

 **Ashwhisker -** Pale gray (with darker flecks) tom

 **Apprentices:**

 **Berrypaw -** Cream colored she-cat

 **Cherrypaw -** Small light brown she-cat

 **Sootpaw -** Black and dark gray tom

 **Russetpaw -** Dark ginger she-cat

 **Queens:**

 **Nightfrost** \- Small black she-cat (mother to Sweetkit - Black she-kit, Briarkit - Misty gray she-kit, and Silverkit - Silver she-kit)

 **Flowerpool -** Cream and white furred she-cat (mother to Jaykit - Blue-gray she-kit, Frostkit - Frosty white she-kit, and Ashkit - Gray tom-kit)

 **Moonfoot -** Dark gray tabby she-cat with light gray stripes (mother to Swiftkit - White and black tom-kit, Dawnkit - Cream furred she-kit, Mistykit - Light gray she-kit, and Tigerkit - Brown tom-kit)

 **Elders:**

 **Mumbleweed -** Light gray tom with a dark gray tail

 **Dustfur -** Light brown and golden tabby tom

 **Mossstripe -** Cream furred she-cat with white stripes

WindClan

 **Leader:** **Breezestar -** Light gray tom

 **Deputy: Brightpelt -** White she-cat with ginger splotches

 **Medicine Cat:** **Yellowpool -** Long furred dark gray she-cat

 **Warriors:**

 **Dapplewind** \- Dappled brown and white she-cat

 _Runningpaw -_ _Golden tom_

 **Mintfang** \- Small gray tom with minty green eyes

 **Spottedfeather** \- Brown, black, and white tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Mothtail** \- White she-cat with a light gray tail

 _Apprentice: Nightpaw - Black she-cat_

 **Amberfur** \- Ginger she-cat

 **Heatherbreeze -** Light gray she-cat with a pink nose and white tail tip

 _Apprentice: Badgerpaw - Striped gray and white tom_

 **Rabbitcloud** \- White she-cat with golden paws

 **Hareclaw -** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Breezefur -** Smoky black tom with white ears

 **Crowflight** \- Dark gray tabby tom

 **Owlclaw -** Brown tom with amber eyes

 **Moorleap -** Dark and light gray tom

 **Queens:**

 **Flowerwish** \- Golden she-cat with ginger paws (mother of Goldenkit - Golden tom, and Patchkit - Golden, white, and gray patch furred she-kit)

 **Poppybreeze** \- Dark ginger she-cat (mother of Stripekit - Striped gray and white tom, Poppykit - Dark ginger she-kit, and Ferretkit - Black and white tom)

 **Elders:**

 **Whitepelt** \- White tom

 **Tinytail** \- Black tom with a tiny tail

ShadowClan

 **Leader: Nightstar -** Black she-cat

 **Deputy: Icepetal -** White she-cat with golden patches and green eyes

 **Medicine Cat: Sandspark -** Pale ginger she-cat

 **Warriors:**

 **Darkdapple** \- Pale creamy tom with darker patches on his pelt _Apprentice - Slitherpaw - Dark brown tabby tom_

 **Snakefang** \- Dark ginger tom with gleaming amber eyes

 **Slashclaw** \- Dark brown tabby with green eyes

 **Bloodgaze** \- Ghostly pale she-cat with bloodred eyes

 **Foxflame** \- Dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **Scorchwhisper** \- Bright ginger tom with cold gray eyes

 _Apprentice: Smokepaw - Smoky black tom_

 **Amberheart** \- Cream and light ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes

 **Blazingshade** \- Golden tom with dark black eyes

 **Burningbranch** \- Russet colored tom with burning amber eyes

 **Hissingflame** \- Flame colored tom with dark gray patches on his pelt

 **Flameleaf** \- Fiery ginger she-cat with leaf green eyes

 **Poolshade** \- Shadowy gray she-cat with pool blue eyes

 **Queens:**

 **Shadowfang** \- Black she-cat

 **Elders:**

 **Stonefang** \- Dark gray tom

RiverClan

 **Leader: Salmonstar** \- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy: Leopardstripe** \- Golden she-cat with ginger stripes

 **Medicine Cat:** **Goosefang** \- Long furred gray tom

 **Warriors:**

 **Troutwing** \- Dark gray tom

 **Blueeyes** \- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

 **Featherwing** \- Light gray she-cat

 **Badgerclaw** \- Black and white tom

 **Beavertail** \- Brown tom with black ears

 **Ottercreek** \- Light brown and white she-cat

 _Morningpaw - Ginger she-cat_

 **Shimmerheart** \- Silver she-cat with bright blue eyes

 **Willlowstream** \- Light brown she-cat

 _Blackpaw - Black tom_

 **Ripplepool** \- Light gray tom

 **Splashclaw** \- Ginger she-cat with sharp claws

 **Minnowfoot** \- Golden tom with one ginger paw

 **Queens:**

 **Mistflower** \- Misty gray and white she-cat (mother to Mosskit - Gray she-kit with green eyes, and Carpkit - Golden brown tom)

 **Elders:**

 **Reedfur** \- Black tom with reed green eyes

 **Skywhisker** \- Smoky gray she-cat


	2. Prologue

The forest was clouded with mist. Two cats sat on a huge rock, over the moon-lit lake. The silver she-cat padded forward and yowled, "StarClan warriors, gather at the Starrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats padded out of the shadows and sat in front of the Starrock. When they all sat down, the silver she-cat spoke. "Have you received a vision of a powerful misty gray she-cat born today?" Some of the cats nodded.

Then the other cat spoke. "We gathered you here to tell you to watch over this young cat and guide her to the right choice."

One cat shouted, "What choice?"

The cat took a deep breath. "She will have to choose between power over her Clan and loyalty or betrayal and..."

"She'll get banished from ThunderClan?" the silver she-cat guessed.

"Maybe."

The cats gasped. A black she-cat with green eyes meowed, "I'll guide her."

The silver she-cat dipped her head. "Guide her toward the right path and all will be well." She flicked her tail and padded off the Starrock.

xxx

The black she-cat fidgeted. _It's all right. You wanted this,_ she kept on thinking. She looked down in the ThunderClan camp and saw the nursery with a black she-cat. _Nightfrost,_ she remembered. The black she-cat had three small kits - black, misty gray, and silver. She stifled a purr as the misty gray she-kit climbed on top of the black one. Nightfrost grabbed her in her mouth and set her back in the nest.

She took a deep breath and entered the misty gray she-kit's dreams.


	3. New Kits

It was late newleaf when Nightfrost kitted. The black she-cat's stomach had swollen increasingly larger and larger in the past two moons. Lillyleaf, the medicine cat had predicted that there would be three kits. The ThunderClan cats winced and the story of Sunstream's kits was told again.

Sunstream, a beautiful ginger she-cat had three kits too. Everyone expected the kits to be beautiful and clever, like her. So it was a big surprise when she had her kits. The first kit, was a beautiful ginger she-kit that looked like a tiny copy of Sunstream. The next kit, was a pale ginger she-kit. Unfortunately, the last kit was a pale gray tom with black specks on him. He had pale gold shot through the pale gray, so his pelt was a mixture of pale gray, black, and pale gold. He was named Speckkit, and later Speckfrost, and no cat forgot him ever since.

Five days before she kitted, Nightfrost's mate, Stoneclaw asked to be the mentor of one of his kits. Cloudstar had shook his head, saying that he could not mentor his kits because he would be too "soft" on them. Stoneclaw, who was a little angry stomped back into the nursery to sit beside Nightfrost.

The next day, Lillyleaf had given Nightfrost some borage to help produce more and better milk. She had chewed it, wincing at the bitter taste. That night, Stoneclaw had slept with her in the nursery.

Three days before Nightfrost kitted, Lillyleaf told Cloudstar about the number of kits she might have. He nodded and quietly talked with Robinflight about the problem. Both cats decided to look at the three kits when they were born.

Jaykit, Frostkit, and Ashkit were born the next day. They were all beautiful and healthy, like their mother, and it gave Nightfrost courage that her kits would all be like her.

One day before she kitted, spasms convulsed through her body. Stoneclaw sat with her until she kitted, which was thirteen hours straight. Lillyleaf gave her a stick, and she bit on it.

The first kit, was a black she-kit. She looked just like her mother, except for her tufted ears. The next kit, was a misty gray she-kit with sparkling blue eyes. Everyone held their breath as the last kit slithered out into the nest. To their relief, it was a beautiful silver she-kit. The kits were named Sweetkit, Briarkit, and Silverkit.

xxx

Briarkit climbed onto Sweetkit, sleepily. She felt her mother grab her in her mouth and set her back into the nest. Her eyelids drooped, and she fell fast asleep.

A black she-cat with green eyes was the first thing that Briarkit saw in her dream. "Hi!" Briarkit squeaked.

"Hello," the black she-cat replied. "I'm Nightfang. I'm a warrior of StarClan."

"Why are you here?" Briarkit asked.

"I want to tell you that you will have to choose between loyalty or betrayal to your Clan when you are older," Nightfang meowed.

Briarkit snorted. "I choose loyalty. Duh."

Nightfang shook her head. "It's much more complicated than that." Without another word, she disappeared into the fog.


	4. Prophecy

Briarkit blinked open her eyes. She snuggled closer to Nightfrost and yawned. "Briarkit, come play with us!" Sweetkit mewed. Briarkit nodded and scampered out of the nursery. Sweetkit and Silverkit were playing mossball. Silverkit had the mossball in her paws and she stared at Briarkit. "Wow," she breathed. "You're eyes are blue _and_ green!"

"You're eyes are bright blue," Briarkit told her sister.

"Yeah, I know," Silverkit replied. "But your eyes are so cool! One of them is green and one is blue!"

"What color are Sweetkit's eyes?" Briarkit asked.

"Green," Sweetkit muttered. "Not that interesting."

"Let's play mossball," Briarkit tried to change the subject.

Silverkit nodded and rolled the mossball to Briarkit. "Hey! We were just in the middle of a game!" Sweetkit complained.

"But I want to play with her," Silverkit mewed. "She hasn't got to play yet."

She turned to Briarkit. "You can be the attacker." She ran to the entrance of the nursery and sat down in front of it. "Try to get the mossball into the nursery."

Briarkit rolled the mossball forward a few paces and then stopped as Silverkit bared her teeth and stepped forward. She quickly rolled it to the right and into the nursery.

"Goal!" Sweetkit yowled.

Silverkit walked over to Sweetkit, panting. "You're good!" she mewed.

Sweetkit grabbed the mossball. "Can I play with Briarkit this time?"

"Sure," Silverkit said.

Briarkit walked towards the entrance of the nursery and stood in front of it. Sweetkit rolled the mossball forward. Briarkit darted forward and snatched the mossball from Sweetkit's paws.

"You're good," Sweetkit mewed. She sat down on the grass beside Silverkit.

Briarkit walked back into the nursery and nudged Nightfrost. "Wha?" Nightfrost said sleepily. She opened her eyes. They were crystal green.

She spotted Briarkit and widened her eyes in horror. "Your eyes!" she shrieked.

* * *

"Wake up," a light gray paw nudged Briarkit.

"Alright, alright. But can you please stop prodding me?" Briarkit grumbled. She opened her eyes slowly, and sat up. A light gray she-cat sat a tail length away.

"I heard you have green and blue eyes. I want to see them. Also, can you play mossball with me? I want to see how good you are."

"Okay, Mistykit," Briarkit reluctantly mewed.

Mistykit gasped. "Wow! You're eyes are so cool!"

Briarkit padded outside without answering her. "I would love to have blue and green eyes," Mistykit went on. She followed Briarkit. "My eyes are just yellow."

"Can I be the defender?" Briarkit asked.

"Sure."

"I'll go get a mossball," Mistykit padded back into the nursery and got a mossball. When she came back out, her fur was ruffled.

"Sorry. I sort of had to fight for it," she held up a big mossball.

Briarkit ran over to the entrance of the nursery and sat down. Mistykit rolled the ball forward a little and then...she darted forward and quickly rolled the mossball towards the entrance of the nursery. Briarkit leaped at Mistykit, knocking her over, and sank her claws into the mossball. "Got it!" she said triumphantly.

Mistykit padded over to her, panting. "You're good! But next time, I'll challenge you to a fighting contest." She waved her tail and ran over to Dawnkit and Swiftkit, who were fighting with sheathed claws.

Briarkit's stomach rumbled. _I'll go get some fresh-kill,_ she decided. The misty gray she-kit padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked a plump squirrel. "Hey, are you going to eat all of that?" Swiftkit's voice sounded from behind her. She looked back, to see Swiftkit behind her.

"I thought you were fighting with Dawnkit," Briarkit mewed. Swiftkit glanced at Dawnkit, who was now fighting with Mistykit. "I was hungry."

"You can have some," Briarkit answered Swiftkit's earlier question. He purred, and sank his teeth into the squirrel's tail. Briarkit bit into the squirrel's neck. The warm and juicy meat tasted delicious, and she licked her lips.

"Do you want to fight with me?" Swiftkit asked.

"Sure!" Briarkit replied.

She sheathed her claws and stepped back. Swiftkit darted at Briarkit and sank his claws deep into her shoulder and clawed down to her tail. "Ow!" Briarkit yowled. She stepped back and collapsed to the ground. Nightfrost and Moonfoot hurried out of the nursery.

"Swiftkit, what did you do?" Moonfoot growled.

"I-I don't know. Honest!" Swiftkit stammered.

Nightfrost licked Briarkit's shoulder and tail, where the claw marks were the most, and turned her cold gaze on Swiftkit. "You tried to kill her!" she snarled.

Swiftkit looked at Briarkit with dismay and locked his dark blue eyed gaze with Nightfrost's. "I didn't do that," he growled.

"Yes you did," Briarkit countered. She winced with pain, but stared at Swiftkit with fiery blue-and-green eyes. Her voice grew to a whisper. "Why did you do that?" she mewed quietly.

Swiftkit lashed his black-and-white tail and hissed, "It was an accident." He stared at his paws. "My claws were unsheathed." Moonfoot gasped and curled her dark gray tail around Swiftkit, leading him back into the nursery. Briarkit could hear her scolding him on the way.

"I'll take you to the medicine den," Nightfrost meowed. She grabbed Briarkit's scruff and walked towards the medicine den. A few cats stared at her blue-and-green eyes. Some other cats glanced at her wound.

Suddenly, Briarkit felt faint. "I don't feel good," she whimpered. Nightfrost licked her shoulder one more time before padding into the medicine den. Briarkit closed her eyes and blackness enveloped her as a smoky black she-cat whispered. "You will have two choices. One will lead you to loyalty and power, the other to darkness and exile."


	5. Scar for life

Briarkit shivered as Nightfang walked towards her. "So, I see..." she shot a glare at the dark trees several tail lengths away from her. "Swiftkit has unsheathed his claws during training. Or was it a play fight?"

Briarkit's paws trembled as she walked forward. She licked one of her paws and drew it over her whiskers. "Yes, sort of," she admitted. "Well, it was mostly a play fight."

Nightfang nodded and lashed her smoky black tail. "That idiot," she muttered. "Unsheathing his claws during a play fight? Does he want to hurt one of his Clanmates?"

"It was an accident," Briarkit mewed quickly. Then she looked at the long scar that traveled from her shoulder to her tail. "He-he did this to me," she whispered. "I never knew it was that bad."

Nightfang nodded slowly. "The reason i'm here is because-"

"Of the prophecy?" Briarkit guessed.

"Yes. So you must think of your choices like the two choices in the prophecy."

"Of course. But when am I going to have to choose which choice?" Briarkit licked her paws.

Nightfang didn't answer her. Slowly, her shape faded and Briarkit opened her eyes.

* * *

"Nightfrost, I feel better," Briarkit mewed.

"Are you sure?" Nightfrost fretted. "Will she be okay?" she asked Lillyleaf.

The cream furred she-cat nodded. "Just a few days of rest and she will be fully healed." She pointed with one paw at her scar. "Except for that."

"No!" Nightfrost wailed. The small black she-cat licked Briarkit frantically. "She can't have a scar yet! She's only a kit!"

Cloudstar padded into the den. "What's all this about?" he demanded. "I can hear you from my den!"

Nightfrost glared at Cloudstar. She pointed at Briarkit. "That's what's this is all about." She shot a glare at Swiftkit, who was sitting at the corner of the den, looking at Briarkit with wide eyes. He had wanted to see her, to see if she'd be okay.

Lillyleaf lashed her tail and hissed, "How am I supposed to heal Briarkit with you coming in?" She turned her head towards Swiftkit. "And you." Cloudstar nodded respectfully and walked out of the den. Swiftkit hesitated, but walked out after Cloudstar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Cloudstar's yowl rang through camp.

"Right after he leaves the medicine den, he heads for the Highrock," Lillyleaf muttered. She stepped outside and looked up at Cloudstar as he leaped onto the rock.

"Can we go too?" Briarkit asked. "Please! I've never seen an apprentice ceremony before."

"It might not be an apprentice ceremony," Nightfrost growled. She sighed and reluctantly meowed, "Alright."

They stepped outside and looked up at Cloudstar.

"Swiftkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Brackenstep. I hope Brackenstep will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Brackenstep, come here," Cloudstar meowed. The golden tom leaped onto the rock and dipped his head.

"Brackenstep, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lilypelt, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and brave. You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Swiftpaw."

Brackenstep walked over to Swiftpaw and touched noses with him. Cloudstar repeated the same words to Dawnkit, Mistykit, and Tigerkit, giving them the names Dawnpaw, Mistypaw, and Tigerpaw, and the mentors Lightpool, Leafwing, and Skytail.

"Swiftpaw! Dawnpaw! Mistypaw! Tigerpaw!" ThunderClan called out the new apprentice's names.

"Can we go back inside?" Briarkit asked. "I'm feeling tired again."

Nightfrost nodded and led her kit into the medicine den.

* * *

 _3 days later  
_

"Nightfrost, I feel better," Briarkit mewed. "Can we go back to the nursery?"

Nightfrost glanced at her scar and nodded, "Alright."

They padded back to the nursery.

Sweetkit and Silverkit bounded up to them. "I learned three new battle moves!" Silverkit boasted.

"Those barely count!" Sweetkit mewed. "You invented them!"

Silverkit rolled her eyes. "Yes they do. I'll show you." She sheathed her claws and darted at Sweetkit, raking her sheathed claws over her face, then darting back again.

Briarkit's eyes grew wide. "Wow! Can I fake battle with you?"

Nightfrost pinned down her tail when she walked forward. "Don't be ridiculous. Do you want another scar?"

"But they're fighting with sheathed claws," Briarkit pointed at Silverkit.

"Fine."

Briarkit darted at Silverkit and raked her claws over her ear. Silverkit darted at her, raking her sheathed claws over her face, and darted back again.

"Hey, Briarkit," Sweetkit interrupted. "Wanna play moss ball?"

"Sure!" Briarkit grabbed the moss ball and stood a few tail lengths in front of the nursery.

"GO!" Silverkit yowled. Briarkit rolled the moss ball quickly towards the entrance, not stopping when Sweetkit darted forward. The moss ball rolled into the nursery.

"How are you so good?" Silverkit asked.

"I don't know," Briarkit walked over to the fresh-kill pile and called over her shoulder. "Let's get some fresh-kill!"


	6. Fine Names For Fine Warriors

Briarkit padded over to the fresh-kill pile. This time, she chose a mouse. She held the plump mouse and asked Sweetkit, "Wanna share this with me?"

Sweetkit nodded. "Sure." The two cats walked over to a place with a little bit of sand on the ground. Briarkit dropped the mouse onto the ground and bit into it. She licked her lips as the juicy meat filled her mouth. She swallowed, and sliced off the mouse's tail with one paw. She ate the thin tail of the mouse and looked at Sweetkit, who was eating a large piece of meat from the mouse.

"You can have the rest," Briarkit mewed. She started to pad away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Sweetkit asked. She dropped the large piece of meat she was holding in her paw and bounded over to her.

"I'm going to talk to Swiftpaw," Briarkit replied. She flattened her ears, and padded towards the apprentices den. When she reached the den, she saw Cherrypaw and Russetpaw training. Their mentors, Smokepelt and Pantherleap watched them, their tails flicking up and down; their black pelts shining in the sunlight.

Cherrypaw easily dodged Russetpaw's attack, and darted at her; with a light brown paw lifted. Her sheathed claws raked Russetpaw's shoulder down to her lower back.

Briarkit walked past them, and into the den. There were four cats in the den, Swiftpaw, Dawnpaw, Mistypaw, and Tigerpaw. Mistypaw lifted her head as Briarkit walked in and smiled. "Hi Briarkit, how are you?"

"Good," Briarpaw muttered. Her blue-and-green gaze met Swiftpaw's dark blue gaze and she mouthed _Come here_. She padded out of the apprentices den, with Swiftpaw following her.

"Hi Swiftpaw," Briarkit mewed evenly.

Swiftpaw didn't reply, his attention was turned to the long scar on Briarkit. "I'm sorry," he whispered quietly.

"It's okay," Briarkit shrugged and changed the subject. "How's-" She was interrupted by Cloudstar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Cloudstar yowled.

Briarkit groaned. "Another one," she muttered.

Swiftpaw walked over to a area in front of the warriors den with soft ground, Briarkit following him. "We can watch here," Swiftpaw meowed.

Cloudstar padded up to the edge of the Highrock. "I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Berrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!" Berrypaw's meow was clear and confident.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Berrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Berryflower. StarClan honors your kindness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Berryflower's head and she licked her leader's shoulder respectfully.

Then he turned to Cherrypaw. The small light brown she-cat looked at him eagerly with impatient amber eyes.

"I, Cloudstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

"Cherrypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Cherrypaw's eyes shone and her light brown pelt gleamed in the sunlight.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Cherrypaw, from this moment you will be known as Cherrywing. StarClan honors your bravery and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Cloudstar rested his muzzle on Cherrywing's head and the light brown she-cat licked her leader's shoulder.

"Berryflower! Cherrywing! Berryflower! Cherrywing!"

"Cherrywing got a good name," Briarkit said. She licked one paw and drew it over her whiskers.

"Oh, so you want 'wing' for the end of your warrior name? Hmm, I don't think Briarwing sounds that good," Swiftpaw teased.

Briarkit rolled her eyes. "Briarpelt? No, too plain. Briarfrost? Too icy. Briarflower? Too...girly. Briarfur? Briarwish? Briarclaw?"

"Well, we'll see what you get when you're a warrior," Swiftpaw meowed. "I need to go back to my den to make my nest. Bye Briarkit. I can't wait till you're an apprentice." His black and white shape disappeared into the apprentices den.

Briarkit glanced up, and she could just make out a dark ginger she-cat staring at her with smoldering green eyes.


	7. Apprenticed

_Russetpaw._ Russetpaw was the dark ginger she-cat staring at her. Briarkit winced and ran back to the nursery before Russetpaw could come down from the tree to talk to her. Inside, Nightfrost was licking Sweetkit and Silverkit. "I want you to look perfect for your apprentice ceremony," she was saying.

"Hello Nightfrost," Briarkit approached her mother.

"Oh! Hi Briarkit," Nightfrost meowed. She licked Briarkit until the misty gray she-kit's fur gleamed.

"You're ready!" Nightfrost said when she was done grooming Briarkit.

She led her kits outside and onto the Highrock. Cloudstar was waiting for them with Jaykit, Frostkit, and Ashkit. He purred when he saw them and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Cloudstar lined the six kits up, side by side and cleared his throat as cats padded out of the dens. "Briarkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Briarpaw. Your mentor will be Robinflight. I hope Robinflight will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Robinflight, come here," Cloudstar meowed. The dark ginger she-cat leaped onto the rock and dipped her head polietly.

"Robinflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Swanfeather, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and friendly. You will be the mentor of Briarpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Briarpaw."

Robinflight and Briarpaw padded toward each other and touched noses.

Cloudstar repeated the same words to Silverkit, Sweetkit, Jaykit, Frostkit, and Ashkit, giving them the names Silverpaw, Sweetpaw, Jaypaw, Frostpaw, and Ashpaw, and the mentors Zebrastripe, Sparkfur, Lilyleaf, Acornfur, and Moonshadow.

"Briarpaw! Silverpaw! Sweetpaw! Jaypaw! Frostpaw! Ashpaw!"

It was good that they had received their apprentice names, but now: there were no kits left in the nursery.


	8. First Gathering

**Note: I'm going on vacation this week so I'm not going to be editing this story this week. Anyways, before we leave, I'll edit!**

ooo

 _Sunset_

"Whoa!" Briarpaw's eyes stretched wide. "ThunderClan territory is huge!"

Robinflight nodded. "And that's not all." She padded down to the lake, Briarpaw following.

"Wow!" Briarpaw's green-and-blue eyes stretched wider as she saw the lake. It was huge, the water inside of it moving peacefully.

Robinflight pointed at the sun with her tail. "It's sunset." Then her eyes widened and she ran past Briarpaw and back to camp.

Startled, Briarpaw ran after her. "What is it?" she asked.

"Today's a Gathering," Robinflight ran faster. "I have to help Cloudstar decide who to go. You can get some fresh-kill." A few minutes later, they reached camp, and Robinflight ran over to Cloudstar, out of breath.

Cloudstar's eyebrows raised, but he said nothing and whispered quietly to Robinflight. "The cats going to the Gathering will be Flamewing, Gorseflight, Moonshadow, Acornfur, Brackenstep, Lionfang, Kestrelclaw, Cherrywing, Berryflower, Swiftpaw, and Briarpaw," he yowled.

The cats going to the Gathering walked over to Cloudstar and they started walking out of camp. Briarpaw followed the cats and they walked to the Gathering. Swiftpaw walked beside her and flicked his black-and-white tail as they walked. When they reached the Gathering, Briarpaw settled in a spot close to the front as the leaders climbed onto a tree branch. Swiftpaw sat beside her and Briarpaw's tail twitched in annoyance.

Cloudstar cleared his throat and began to speak. "ThunderClan has lots of prey and water and we have two new warriors, Berryflower and Cherrywing."

Berryflower and Cherrywing stood up as WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan yowled, "Berryflower! Cherrywing! Berryflower! Cherrywing!"

When they were done yowling, Breezestar spoke. "WindClan has thrived this leaf-bare, but Windfur has died of Greencough." He dipped his head at Nightstar.

"Hi," a meow sounded from behind Briarpaw.

She spun around and looked at the cat who had spoken. A smoky black tom looked at Briarpaw curiously. "You have green-and-blue eyes! Cool!" he shifted on his paws. "By the way I'm Smokepaw. Who are you?"

"Briarpaw," Briarpaw replied.

Smokepaw glanced at Swiftpaw. "Who's that?"

Swiftpaw turned around and growled.

"Swiftpaw," Briarpaw meowed, answering Smokepaw's question.

Swiftpaw looked at Briarpaw and mouthed something. She didn't catch it. He mouthed it a few more times, sighed, and stalked away angrily.

Smokepaw slid into the spot that Swiftpaw was in. "I like your fur," Smokepaw meowed.

"Thanks," Briarpaw felt embarrassed, though she didn't know why.

"ThunderClan, let's go!" Cloudstar's yowl sounded and Briarpaw glanced at him. "Bye Smokepaw," she meowed, then padded over to join her Clan. On the way back to camp, she noticed that Swiftpaw was walking closer to her than usual, and she caught Smokepaw's fiery amber glare.


	9. A squirrel and a raven

*The next day*

Briarpaw yawned, and got out of her nest.

"Hi." Briarpaw blinked. Swiftpaw was standing at the entrance of the apprentices den.

"Hi." Briarpaw walked past Swiftpaw and out of the den.

Robinflight was waiting for her outside. "Hi Briarpaw," Robinflight meowed. "We're going to go hunting today!"

Briarpaw perked up. "Where are we going to hunt at?"

"The mossy clearing." Robinflight shifted her paws and started walking. Briarpaw walked after her.

When they got to the clearing, Briarpaw could see Sweetpaw and Sparkfur hunting. "Hi Sweetpaw!" Briarpaw ran over to her sister.

"Hello." Sweetpaw glanced up from the mouse she was trying to catch.

"Come back," Robinflight hissed. Briarpaw ran back over to her mentor, her tail drooping.

"What do you want to catch?" Robinflight asked.

"Squirrels!" Briarpaw unsheathed her claws.

"They're too hard. Try mice." Robinflight unsheathed her claws too. "Crouch down and take all your weight into your haunches. Then sneak up to the mouse, staying crouched and pounce when you're close enough. Kill it with a bite to it's neck," Robinflight instructed.

Briarpaw crouched down and focused her eyes on a plump mouse nearby. She padded slowly toward the mouse, setting her paws on the ground softly. The mouse was only a few tail-lengths away now, and Briarpaw pounced on it. She grabbed it with one paw and bit into the mouse's neck.

Robinflight purred as Briarpaw dragged the mouse towards her. She flicked her tail. "Now I'll teach you how to climb trees so you can catch squirrels!"

Suddenly, a yowl came from the nursery. "Flameheart is having kits!"

"What?" Briarpaw glanced at Robinflight. "But she never lived in the nursery when I was a kit."

Robinflight sighed. "She went to live in the nursery the day you were apprenticed. I guess her kits came a little early, although she went to the nursery later than most queens."

She ran back to camp, with Briarpaw following her. Moments later, they were in the nursery. Flameheart was sitting in a nest with Smokepelt at her side. Lilyleaf mumured comforting words to her while stroking her fur.

Suddenly, Flameheart yowled, and Lilyleaf meowed, "Her kits are coming."

Moments later, a sac with a dark ginger she-kit slid into the nest. Lilyleaf nipped it open and Flameheart licked the small kit. Ten minutes later, another sac slid into the nest. Flameheart licked it and it opened, revealing a smoky gray tom-kit. Flameheart licked the two kits as Smokepelt licked her ears.

"The dark ginger she-kit is Squirrelkit and the smoky gray tom-kit is Ravenkit," Flameheart purred.


	10. Scorched Claws

Briarpaw's nose twitched. "Um, do you need anything?" she asked.

Robinflight's head pivoted a hairs-length toward her. "Flameheart will be fine," she responded, her tail twitching irritably.

"Oh, okay." Briarpaw fought back a sharp retort. _Why can't I help? For StarClan's sake, I'm an apprentice!_ Her ears flattened, but she didn't argue. Flameheart looked breathless, as if the wind had been knocked out of her, and her eyes were glazed.

Now, she had a better view of the two kits that lay, squirming, on the moss. One had a sleek and lithely built—Briarpaw wouldn't be surprised if this kit turned out to be an agile tree climber. The other was more stocky, with a stronger frame under his thick gray fur. The two scraps, having scents their mother's warmth and milk, churned the air with their paws blindly.

Flameheart purred, curling her tail protectively around the two kits. She pressed her muzzle to each of their small bodies, then let them latch onto her belly to suckle.

The creamy-furred medicine cat, Lilyleaf, slid into the den, followed by two other cats, whom Briarpaw recognized as Gorseflight and Cindertail. They were each carrying a mouthful of herbs.

"Sorry I was late," Lilyleaf panted, peering from between Smokepelt and Robinflight. "I see Flameheart has already kitted. Did you notice anything unusual?"

"Not a thing," Robinflight reported.

"Good." Lilyleaf pawed a clump of blue flowers with spiky leaves onto the moss of the queen's nest. "Here, these should help your milk flow."

Flameheart dipped her head obediently and chewed up the herb, wrinkling her nose at the bitter aftertaste.

Smokepelt rose to his paws when she was finished, his amber gaze alight. "Thank you, Lilyleaf." He raised his face to the sky above the den. "And thank you StarClan, for bestowing upon us two beautiful kits."

Lilyleaf nodded approvingly. "What did you name them?" she inquired.

"Ravenkit and Squirrelkit," Smokepelt purred, his voice cracking with emotion. His entire body trembled with happiness. "I never thought I'd feel so _proud_ ," he confessed.

"Yes. I know the feeling." Lilyleaf's tone softened. "I've seen many moons of the births of young kittens," she murmured, "and all fathers say to me the same thing."

"Hey, when can I go?" Gorseflight spoke, an edge to her voice. "My paws ache just standing here."

"Your paws ache?" Lilyleaf echoed. "Which one?"

The golden-brown she-cat raised one of her hind legs. "It feels a bit sore," she explained. "It's been like that since dawn patrol."

Lilyleaf examined the injured paw carefully. She blinked a few times at one claw, which seemed out of place, and after a moment of confirming, she pressed down on it. Hard.

A pain-stricken yowl split the air, as thin rivulets of blood poured from Gorseflight's paw. She stamped down on the ground, perhaps trying to push the agony out, but that only made more red stain the packed earth.

"Then it must be worse than I thought." Lilyleaf was gaping with bewilderment, then regained calm. "It's a wrenched claw," she told the warrior. "You must have gotten it from that dawn patrol you went on. But don't worry- comfrey root will heal it."

Briarpaw winced at the sound that rang in her ears. A small whimper escaped her throat as she watched Lilyleaf chew the roots into a poultice and press it to Gorseflight's paw. The golden-brown warrior eyed it surprisingly, and Briarpaw wondered what it felt like.

 _Maybe wet? Or hard? And how does it stay there?_ Her internal question was answered when Lilyleaf wrapped a strand of cobweb around Gorseflight's paw, binding the poultice to her wrenched claw.

Gorseflight blinked at it a few times. "Thanks, Lilyleaf, it feels much better already." She tried to pad out of the den, but staggered and fell back down. The medicine cat swished her tail in front of the entrance.

"It does you no good to be up and about," she meowed sternly. "The wound has to heal properly. From today, keep a close watch on that paw, and don't go out of camp."

Gorseflight heaved a sigh. "I supposed you're right." She slumped back down on her side and curled her tail over her nose, shutting her glimmering green eyes.

"All right, back to business," Lilyleaf said, stretching her limbs. She turned back to Flameheart, but the queen was already dozing, and so were her kits. Smokepelt was shifting his paws awkwardly, as if he didn't know what to do with his mate and kits asleep.

"Smokepelt," Lilyleaf ordered. "Go get some prey for Gorseflight and Flameheart. She's sure to be hungry when she wakes up."

" _She_ is my mate," Smokepelt retorted sharply, puffing out his chest. He gave a brisk nod, "Okay," and hurried out of the den.

The only cats left were Robinflight, Briarpaw, Lilyleaf, and Gorseflight (Cindertail had left right when she'd smelled the herbs.)

Briarpaw looked around the den. A faint light filtered through the brambles, as were a dark gloom in all four corners. A milky wave descended upon the cats, bathing them in a white shine. Moss lay in large clumps at their paws, probably to make padding easier, and more than one of the nests contained dry bracken.

"Come on, Briarpaw, it's time to do some apprentice duties." Robinflight's mew jolted her out of her thoughts. She quickly scrambled to her paws and lifted her muzzle.

"All right." Briarpaw noted Robinflight had mentioned apprentice duties. "But does that mean I'll have to take care of the elders?" she added.

"Yes," Robinflight answered evenly.

"Do I _have_ to? Taking care of the elders is just about the most boring thing in the world," Briarpaw complained, the words tumbling out of her jaws.

Robinflight bristled. "When I was an apprentice, I did twice as much work as you did! You should be grateful." With an impatient snort, she led the way out of the den.

Lilyleaf touched her shoulder with her tail. "Don't talk back," she warned in a whisper. "Robinflight is a wonderful deputy. Be proud to have such an honorable cat be your mentor."

Briarpaw glared. _Honorable! As if!_ With the fur rising along her spine, she followed Robinflight out of the den.

Just then, an ear-piercing shriek scored the air from what seemed to be the Clan entrance.

" _Help!"_

 **A/N: I have decided to continue this story with a new plotline! So yeah!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **~Icy**

 **11/12/2016**


	11. Rogues will be Rogues

Robinflight's ears immediately flew up. Her amber gaze landed on Briarpaw's blue-and-green orbs wildly. She flicked the tip of her tail softly, beckoning for the apprentice to follow. They headed up the curving slope and toward the entrance, where the sound came from. The thorny barrier was still intact, but was slowly breaking down as cats on the other side slashed at it. Two defending ThunderClan warriors yowled in protest and tried to stop the strangers from destroying the tunnel.

"Oh no!" Briarpaw gasped. "What's happening?" She cowered at the sight of a single blood-shot yellow eye. The tom had a strong frame, and she could clearly see the muscles rippling beneath his pelt. The invader's claws were deadly sharp, along with the snarl planted on his muzzle. The cat was a horrifying sight to behold, because through all the viciousness, there were scars crisscrossing his pelt, and one eye was missing.

"That tom is downright crazy to think he can drive us out with so little rogues," Robinflight remarked dryly.

"How many are there?" Briarpaw asked, anxiety pricking her paw pads.

"I can only see four." Robinflight snorted. _Four._ What good will that do? It's hardly an invading force!" Spite glittered in her gaze.

"That's good." Briarpaw visibly relaxed, the tensing in her shoulders released and her claws sheathed.

Robinflight didn't answer. Her eyes were fixed on the entrance tunnel, where the rogues pushed and fought in. Their glaring gazes interlocked with those of the ThunderClan cats. Briarpaw saw a light golden tabby, a dark blue-gray she-cat, a tortoiseshell tom, and a black-and-white tom with a limp leg. His jaws were fastened around a bundle of herbs.

Standing boldly off to her right, Swiftpaw stepped forward. His black-and-white fur bristled angrily. "What are you filthy rogues doing in our camp?" he hissed, dropping to a crouch. His mentor, Brackenstep, stared from the back of the crowd in shock, as if he wouldn't believe that his apprentice were that amount of brave... dangerously reckless.

"Swiftpaw!" Brackenstep snapped in an attempt to get him to back down. "What are you doing?"

But the rogues had heard Swiftpaw clear enough. They growled and turned on him, their eyes mere slits.

"Oh, is that a little apprentice I see?" a mocking voice sing-songed. The one-eyed tom strode forward, his gaze icy cool.

"Yes." Swiftpaw lifted his chin.

"You're so _small_ ," the light golden she-cat chimed in. "How many moons are you?"

"Nine!" Swiftpaw replied.

The golden she-cat snorted. "I don't need talk with little cats," she growled, turning away. She turned to the others gathered around the entrance. "We are five rogues looking for a home." Her golden tail brushed each of them as she spoke. "My name is Honey, and this is Talon, Blue, Nettle, and Flare."

"Get out of our camp," Cloudstar growled. "We are in no need of new cats." His claws flexed and his back arched up.

Honey purred, her green eyes sparkling so much like Briarpaw's it made her dizzy. "If you won't take us in, will you at least accept some prey for your measly fresh-kill pile?" She shot a look at the two scrawny shrews pointedly.

"No," Cloudstar said crushingly. "You will not hunt on our territory."

"I'm afraid you had this wrong," Honey sniffed. "We caught this _before_ we crossed the border, but if you'd really like to see this, come on." She twisted around and darted out of camp, followed by the four other rogue cats.

"Fawnleap, Flamewing, Flowershade, and Moonshadow," Cloudstar growled, "follow them." With a whisk of his tail, he stomped angrily into his den and was lost among the brambles.

The cats he had named ventured forward and dived into the tunnels, ready for the danger that was yet to come.

* * *

 _(Fawnleap's POV)_

Fawnleap dashed across the forest ground, leaves skidding under her paws. She could hear the others' paws thump in turn behind her. She was looking forward to a good moment where she could claw those arrogant rogues. Her claws were already unsheathed and ready, and so was her cautious movements.

They finally caught up to the rogues on the border with WindClan. Moors sloped down and up over the rolling hills, and a breeze ruffled her fur. Exhilaration made her paws seem lighter- from the run and the wind.

"Hello, four Thunder cats," Talon mewed, amused and totally getting ThunderClan's name wrong. "I thought you'd bring five."

Flowershade snorted. "That crippled one counts for nothing," she hissed.

 _Flowershade, you idiot!_ Fawnleap thought with a snarl.

Flare drew his head up in a challenge. " _What_ did you just say?" All of his earlier coolness melted away and was replaced by fiery hatred that left his fur in choking waves. His black-and-white fur puffed out to twice its size; he dropped his herbs on the moorland with a glare.

"Keep your cool," Talon warned, following this up with a prod to his chest. He turned his anger on the one-eyed tomcat but didn't say anything more.

"You should teach your young cats not to be so rude," Blue muttered.

"Yes, keep a watch on that one," Honey agreed. They exchanged furtive looks.

"We will, thanks," Moonshadow snapped. He swished his tail. "You said you were going to hunt. What are you waiting for?"

"Of course." Nettle dipped his head, leaping over the stream that marked the border easily and keeping watch for rabbits. When a plump white patch streaked the sky, Nettle motioned to Blue, who dashed up and came on the rabbit's other side. It took a look at her, shrieked, and scampered toward Nettle, who killed it cleanly with a bite to the neck.

The rabbit's body fell limp, and the rogues paced closer. "Will this do?" Talon asked.

"We don't eat rabbits," Moonshadow grunted.

"Well, we need the prey, so I think we can manage, even though this food is absolutely gross," Flowershade mewed, shooting a distrustful look at the rogues.

Blue came up from behind the hill and purred. "Excellent catch, Nettle!"

The tortoiseshell tom ducked his head with embarrassment and lapped at his chest fur. "Thanks, Blue." His fur brushed hers as they padded closer.

"So, will you take us?" Honey spoke up, staring at them with narrowed eyes.

Moonshadow crouched down. "I suppose we can take the prey back, but there's no guarantees for you."

The cats padded back to camp in silence, but when they got there, Cloudstar was storming out of his den.

"What are they doing here?" he snarled.

"I... it's up to you whether they stay or not," Fawnleap said quietly, pawing the plump rabbit forward. "It's a good catch, for the middle of leaf-bare."

"Yes." Cloudstar eyed the prey doubtfully. He shook his head.

"You are rogues. Rogues are nothing but rogues. You will never fully learn our code." With a lash of his tail, he left.

 **A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **~Icy**

 **~11/13/2016**


End file.
